fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rose's Diary (dream)
Ok the game will not allow you to Access the Menu to see the Books Base Value or the Star rating there is no way of knowing what the Items price or Rating is :( BTHR Zero X 21:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Really? Then there is something wrong with your game. Start -> Items/Objects (whatever it says, can't remember) -> Books. It would be there. If not, there is something wrong. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nothing wrong with my game the options are locked, they are faded out there is no way of accessing any of the options apart from Save, Logbook and options. I think it may be designed that way BTHR Zero X 21:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::So, where are you in the game abouts then? A Perfect World? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I am sitting in Rose's and my Heroes bed room right now. I tried viewing it before and after all the quests where done. I tried viewing it after I slept and went for the Music Box. all of the Menus are faded out and it can not be taken out of A Perfect World it sucks BTHR Zero X 21:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thought so. I don't think you can access the menu in A Perfect World. What do you mean sitting? :) We will have to find out if you keep it after the A Perfect World bit then. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) lol Well Standing then :P but you can not keep the Book I have tried many times. I hate to say it but the only way to get it might be a modded file :S BTHR Zero X 21:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :So, technically it is not an item. You can only read it then. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) When you pick it up its Icon is a Book and you can only view the Information card it shows you on screen so it is an actually Item but due to where it is located you can not do anything with it because you are in a dream :( BTHR Zero X 22:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see now. I think I have made sense in the article now then. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) If only they had a PC Version of the Game then we could get our hands on it, But I will keep trying everything to see what I can do BTHR Zero X 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. it is so easy to hack a PC game. If not then don't worry about it. We made a big discovery with the book alone. Any more info is extras. Thanks for all of your help. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Base value and stars I'm just making a guess here but if both Rose's Diary (real) and Rose's Diary (dream) are both just called Rose's Diary (in-game) then wouldn't the Base Value and Stars be the exact same without question. (just making a guess) TayMan001 (talk) 00:46, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : We could neither confirm its stats at all compared to other items in the game. Truthfully it may be best to change them to unknown rather then the ???? as there is no way at all to tell what they are. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 01:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC)